


Не везёт в картах?

by Aldaroshka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldaroshka/pseuds/Aldaroshka
Summary: Один волшебный вечер в таверне Скайхолда.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Male Mahariel (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 7





	Не везёт в картах?

**Author's Note:**

> Первый и, надеюсь, не последний рассказ из моего хэдканона, в котором Хоук становится Инквизитором, а Махариэль в сопровождении своей амарантайнской компании появляется во время квеста "Там лежит Бездна" и остаётся в Скайхолде в качестве советника.  
> Не стала углубляться в подробности развития отношений, так как в данном произведении было важнее передать настроение. Но планирую расширить и уточнить в дальнейшем.

Мелкий моросящий дождь робко стучался в яркие оранжевые окна, будто спрашивая разрешения примкнуть к всеобщему веселью, но его мольбы почти полностью терялись в шуме таверны. Воздух звенел от разговоров, смеха, лязга столовых приборов, бренчания лютни, чьего-то не вполне трезвого пения, тявканья лохматого пёсика, просящего подачки. Казалось, дождь принёс с собой какое-то чудесное заклинание, под влиянием которого весь Скайхолд сжался до размеров одного шумного, пахнущего полыхающими поленьями и выпечкой зала.

В этот дивный вечер Инквизитор Хоук и его ближайшие соратники собрались за одним из столов в «Приюте Вестника», чтобы раз и навсегда выяснить, кто из них являлся бесспорным чемпионом в игре «Порочной добродетели». Конечно, это был далеко не первый и далеко не последний раз. Друзья снова и снова вступали в карточные баталии, из-за чего «навсегда» никогда не длилось дольше одного месяца. Вдобавок количество претендующих на корону чемпиона периодически вырастало, так как к игре присоединялись все те, кто до этого «просто смотрел». (Каллен был одним из этих «просто смотрящих», и теперь регулярно проигрывал мерзко хихикающим противникам штаны и чувство собственного достоинства.)  
Хоук со вздохом оторвался от изучения плачевно пустого дна своей кружки и укоризненно воззрился на свои карты. Три рыцаря, один ангел. В теории это была неплохая рука, но на практике никто никогда не играл в «Порочную добродетель» честно. Первая половина присутствующей компании мухлевала ещё до того, как возникла традиция регулярно играть таким составом, а вторая половина принялась мухлевать в процессе под влиянием первой. Сам Хоук относился к первой половине, и скрывать это не собирался. Разумеется, он и сейчас припрятал несколько свистнутых при тасовке карт, но победу это не гарантировало. В каждой игре обязательно наступает тот волнительный момент, когда все ценные карты расхищены и распиханы по рукавам, но игра всё ещё далека от завершения, и не остается ничего другого, кроме как пить, смеяться, ждать своего шанса и исподтишка изучать лица товарищей в попытках распознать блеф. И, к несчастью, этот момент настал.  
Хоук перевернул карты изображениями вниз, чтобы хорошенько потянуться, не демонстрируя никому свой арсенал, после чего зачем-то снова заглянул в кружку. Новая порция эля в ней почему-то так и не появилась. Варрик только что закончил рассказывать что-то крайне уморительное, и все собравшиеся за столом дружно засмеялись, а сам гном хлопнул себя по коленям, словно хотел похвалить сам себя за удачную историю. С отстранённым удивлением Хоук понял, что всё прослушал и понятия не имел, о чём шла речь, но всё же он хмыкнул, чтобы поддержать беседу, и слегка толкнул Варрика коленом под столом.  
Дверь открылась со еле различимым на фоне прочего шума скрипом и почти сразу же снова закрылась, но дождь наконец-таки смог проникнуть в помещение на голове и плечах только что вошедшего Махариэля. Огонь затрепетал в очаге от движения воздуха, словно приветствуя нового посетителя. Пламенные отсветы в сотнях крошечных капелек превратили рыжие волосы эльфа в настоящий костёр, но его явно не интересовали цирюльничьи услуги матери-природы. Он недовольно потряс головой и двинулся к барной стойке, хромая на правую ногу сильнее обычного. Хоук наблюдал за ним, зачем-то время от времени поглядывая на свои карты, хоть он больше не был в состоянии думать об игре.  
Махариэль был ранней пташкой и всегда просыпался в безбожную, омерзительную рань и поэтому нечасто появлялся в таверне по вечерам, в подобное время предпочитая уже хотя бы притворяться спящим в своих покоях. Однако сегодня был один из тех вечеров, когда боль в плохо залеченном после перелома бедре обещала продержать его бодрствующим много часов подряд. Впрочем, такие ночные бдения ему были не впервой: у Серых Стражей причин плохо спать всегда было немало, и Махариэль нередко пытался смыть их алкоголем. Хоук невольно вспомнил, какими пустыми и измученными были его глаза незадолго до событий в Адаманте и как он постоянно болезненно сжимал зубы после каждого глотка из фляги с вином.  
Сейчас, когда вызванные демоном кошмары отступили, он определенно выглядел намного лучше. К сожалению, причин беспомощно ворочаться в постели, моля небеса о сне, не поубавилось. Хоук и сам слишком хорошо знал эту истощающую усталость, которая мешала проводить дни с пользой, а ночи с покоем.  
Махариэль опёрся на стойку обеими руками, наклонился вперёд и сказал что-то бармену. Шум перекрыл голос Стража, но Хоук провёл с ним достаточно времени, чтобы отчётливо услышать в голове вопрос, заданный с мягким долийским акцентом. Хоук моментально решил, что он заказал бренди Западного Холма. Он всегда пил этот бренди, когда была возможность выбирать. Бармен кивнул и, быстро осмотрев полки над баром, отправился на поиски нужной бутылки в погреб.  
Спустя полминуты эльф почувствовал, что на него смотрят, и обернулся, подозрительно прищурившись. Даже будучи пойманным, Инквизитор не отвёл глаз и широко улыбнулся, слегка касаясь своего виска в знак приветствия. 

_Герой Ферелдена всегда славился своими холодными манерами, и Хоук не единожды успел ощутить его неприветливость на собственной шкуре. С самого начала Махариэль ясно дал всем знать, что заинтересован исключительно в строгих профессиональных отношениях. Даже для самых близких ему людей – Натаниэля, Сигрун, Веланны, – он всегда старался оставаться в первую очередь командиром, отводя дружбу на второй план. Для Хоука же он собирался быть советником и ничем больше.  
Вероятно, эта идея была заведомо провальной. Хоук слишком легко заинтересовывался людьми и слишком сильно любил растапливать каждую ледышку на своём витиеватом жизненном пути. Это не всегда хорошо заканчивалось, конечно, но Хоук никогда не терял оптимизма. По крайней мере, в этом вопросе. И в случае Махариэля он даже оказался прав.  
На балу в Халамширале эльф, наконец, сдался. Всего на полчаса, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Хоук заглянул дальше, чем неприступный Страж когда-либо позволял. Политические интриги, музыка, хорошее вино и один полупьяный танец сделали его расслабленным, игривым и самую чуточку счастливым. Хоук никогда не желал ничего так сильно, как снова увидеть его таким.  
Но он понимал, что давлением делу не помочь, и просто ждал. Не переставая, разумеется, флиртовать и шутить со всем свойственным ему очарованием.  
Его ожидание закончилось одним ледяным ветреным утром на высоком холме на Священных равнинах. Хоук хорошо запомнил пронизывающий ветер, пытавшийся сдуть первые лучи солнца с бледного неба, колышущееся море изумрудной травы и маленькое полуживое деревце с поникшими листьями на земле. Запомнил ослепляющие слёзы, свои и Махариэля. Запомнил, как с нарастающей болью в груди слушал каждое его слово, как и сам рассказал ему всё, о чём годами ни с кем не разговаривал, как пытался разогреть стылую землю огненным заклинанием, как слабое пламя бессильно утекало песком сквозь пальцы. Запомнил дорожки от слёз на щеках эльфа, его длинные мокрые ресницы, его дрожащую перепачканную грязью руку на своем запястье. Запомнил, как огонёк наконец-то загорелся вокруг их сцепленных рук.  
Маленькое деревце, которое они посадили, ожило и уверенно пустило корни в разогретую их огнём землю на высоком холме. И после того утра льда между ними больше не было.  
Конечно, невзгоды и переживания никуда не исчезли, а жизнь не наполнилась сказочным счастьем, но всё стало… легче. Светлее. Будто они годами жили с пыльными мешками на головах, но вдруг вновь увидели небо и смогли дышать. Проблемы перестали казаться нерешаемыми, и впервые за долгое время Хоук не боялся надеяться._

Махариэль беззлобно закатил глаза и улыбнулся. Краем рта, тайно и игриво. Только для Хоука. И тут же отвернулся, чтобы забрать у бармена свою бутылку и высокий стакан.  
Пару мгновений Инквизитор боролся с мыслью бросить злосчастные карты, забраться вместе с эльфом на второй этаж таверны и помочь ему выпить этот бренди, разговаривая обо всём на свете и наблюдая за игрой внизу. Он практически услышал тихие фыркающие смешки Махариэля и ощутил на губах вкус смородины и жимолости.  
\- Что-то ты примолк, дружище. Плохие карты? – Участливо спросил Варрик, возвращая Хоуку лёгкий пинок под столом.  
\- Было бы из-за чего расстраиваться! – Воскликнул Дориан. – Говорят, не везёт в «Порочной добродетели» – повезёт в непорочной любви! – Он взглянул на свои карты, и драматично вскинул руку ко лбу. – Ох, горе мне!  
Карты интересовали Инквизитора меньше всего в данный момент, но гордость не позволяла ему просто уйти от стола. Правда, он дождался своего шанса, и в его планы не входило сидеть в нерешительности ещё три часа.  
\- У меня никогда в жизни не было непорочной любви. – Он снова взглянул на Махариэля, выразительно пошевелил бровями и незаметно вытащил второго ангела из рукава. Эльф, уже было собравшийся отойти от стойки, остановился и вопросительно уставился на Инквизитора.  
«Помоги мне», – подумал Хоук и неторопливо покрутил головой туда-сюда, будто разминая шею, а на самом деле кивая на стол и затянувшуюся карточную игру.  
Ещё одна улыбка озарила лицо Махариэля, он поставил бутылку и стакан обратно на стойку и прислонился к ней, самодовольно скрестив руки на груди. Жест был ясен без всяких слов.  
«И что мне за это будет?»  
\- Ты ужасно блефуешь, Кудряшек, – сказал Варрик и потянулся через стол, чтобы забрать горстку медяков у опешившего Каллена. – Твоё счастье, что сегодня играем не на одежду.  
\- Да и твоё тоже, – заметил Хоук, почуяв прекрасную возможность для отвлекающего манёвра, – я вот никогда не знаю, что делать с его труселями. – Он обвёл таверну оценивающим взглядом. – Хотя, может, кто-то из этих ребят захочет их купить?  
К счастью, Каллен принял достаточное количество алкоголя, чтобы начать яростно защищать своё нижнее бельё и доказывать существование своей способности держать бесстрастное лицо. Хоук посмеялся вместе со всеми, но воспользовался всеобщей отвлечённостью, чтобы сделать более очевидный жест в сторону ожидавшего у стойки Стража и, главное, его бутылки бренди.  
«Выпивка за мой счёт. Пожалуйста?»  
Махариэль задумчиво почесал подбородок, якобы взвешивая свои опции, но Хоук прекрасно знал, что он уже всё решил. Наконец, эльф милостиво перестал дразнить и поднял два пальца, а затем ткнул ими в сторону Хоука.  
«Две бутылки за твой счёт».  
Инквизитор только ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
«Договорились».  
Страж отлип от стойки и неторопливо направился к карточному столу через зал, ловко уклоняясь от прыгающего под ногами лохматого пёсика и огибая группы нетрезвых посетителей. Он всё ещё прихрамывал, но, видимо, предвкушение развлечения помогло отчасти преодолеть боль и усталость. Хоук поднял свои карты прямо к лицу в попытке спрятать за ними широченную дурацкую улыбку.  
Никто из сидевших за столом людей и нелюдей не обратил на Махариэля ни малейшего внимания по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, суровому и необщительному Серому Стражу не было свойственно проявлять интерес к шумным компаниям и азартным играм. Во-вторых, никто не подозревал, что он вообще знал правила «Порочной добродетели». И, в-третьих, с каждым шагом он двигался всё легче и легче, аккуратно выбирая, куда ставить ноги, как изящный рыжий кот на узком заборе. Только существо со сверхъестественным слухом могло бы различить звук его шагов на фоне весёлого гама «Приюта Вестника».  
Даже обычно сдержанная и собранная Кассандра присоединилась к жаркой дискуссии о трусах Каллена. Хоук периодически встревал в разговор с каким-нибудь спорным заявлением, чтобы убедиться, что его друзья всё ещё были отвлечены и не смотрели на скользящего вокруг стола эльфа.  
Махариэль застыл за спиной у Варрика, постоял так пару мгновений, разглядывая карты, после чего поднял голову и скривился так, будто ему пришлось поковыряться голыми руками в испражнениях виверны.  
Впрочем, ничего другого от Варрика ждать не стоило, он был слишком хорош как в игре, так и в отвлечении соперников.  
Над Калленом эльф снисходительно ухмыльнулся, что тоже не было удивительно. Зато сюрпризом стало то, что карты Кассандры заставили его обеспокоенно сдвинуть брови, а карты Жозефины – безразлично пожать плечами. Обычно всё было в точности наоборот.  
Обойдя весь стол и беззвучно выразив своё мнение о картах каждого игрока, Махариэль приблизился к стулу Хоука и слегка склонился, чтобы взглянуть и на его карты. От него пахло дождём, пряными травами и миндальным маслом, и на мгновение Хоук закрыл глаза и позволил этому запаху вытеснить все остальные ароматы битком набитой таверны.  
\- Надери им задницы, – прошептал эльф, почти касаясь губами его уха. – И приходи на второй этаж помогать мне пить бренди.  
Хоук посмотрел на него гораздо нежнее, чем намеревался, легонько толкнул плечом в бедро и улыбнулся.

Время от времени дверь открывалась и закрывалась, посетители входили и выходили, спотыкаясь и смеясь. Ранее отсутствовавшая менестрель Мариден наконец-то спустилась из своей комнаты на втором этаже, и её чистый звучный голос милосердно вытеснил нестройное пение каких-то подвыпивших гномов. Лохматый пёсик спал у очага, и отсветы пламени лениво колыхались на его подозрительно круглом волосатом брюшке. Моросящий дождь оставил свои попытки присоединиться к веселью и отступил вскоре после полуночи, но магия принесённого им заклинания медлила в зале таверны до самой зари.

**Author's Note:**

> Я ни черта не знаю про карточные игры.


End file.
